Whisk the Hedgecat
Please note: I do not read nor care for the Archie Comics. I also did not follow some of the older classic Sonic shows such as Underground or SatAM, so pairings/stories here do not reflect any content except what has been hinted in the game universe alone or my own personal preferences. ''' Thank you and drive through! WORK IN PROGRESS '''WHISK THE HEDGECAT '''BASIC INFO: Whisk is the middle child of Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Whisk is a free spirit at heart and loves to have fun. She oozes adorable and is sticky with the stuff. She likes to play with dolls and dress up, as well as hang out with her best friend Middy Prower. Whisk is close to her siblings Zipper and Bounder but they are often tired of her endless energy. Her future is to protect the Sol emeralds like her mother but its hard for her to sit still very long. She is easily bored and so Blaze struggles with training her little princess for her duty to come. Whisk is respectful of those older than her but isn't hesitant to speak her mind if she feels something is wrong. She has a strong sense of morality and a love of all things cute and baggy sweaters. Oh, did she forget to mention that she loves over sized sweaters?. She likes to mismatch her shoes and socks because who wants to live life with just boring and routine? Be unexpected! BACKGROUND: Whisk was born the second child between Blaze the Cat and her Prince Consort Sonic the Hedgehog when Zipper was nearing the end of her three years. At first Zipper hadn't been too sure of having a baby sister, as she feared being replaced. The time during Blaze's pregnancy and Whisk's birth is a stressful one, as the Council of Sol wants that Zipper is bounced from the line in favor of Whisk. In the end, Blaze and Sonic's will to fight for their daughter won out. Whisk grows up happy and healthy, well-loved by her family despite the busy roles of both mother and father. Blaze had a kingdom to run and Sonic was often away from the Sol dimension in general to help best baddies off the home front. When Whisk is turning five years old, her royal flame comes to light and with Zipper as future queen, there is only one other spot to inhabit. Blaze knows the stress of running a country and protecting the Sol emeralds, so she introduces Whisk to her future role as a guardian, this time however teaching her in a more softer way than others before them. A guardianship didn't mean a life of loneliness anymore, the flames were a gift from the gods of Sol to help the royal family. Whisk also had her family and whatever friends she would make and have to help her when times got rough, a lesson she learned from Sonic all too long ago. Whisk, being a young hyperactive kitten, doesn't take the role seriously but is willing to learn. Even if it means Blaze has to try to keep Whisk from running amok in the temple and hanging from the ceiling sometimes. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Whisk takes heavily after her father Sonic in her appearance, having his long nose, long six quills and back spikes. Her fur is a deeper blue however tinged purple. She has bright golden eyes, her muzzle is white and inner ears tan. Whisk's tail is long like Blaze's, even having the darker tips on quills and tail tip. She wears a oversized purple sweater with a ring on the stomach, the sleeves are longer and hide her hands. Her pants are tights. She wears a orangey-pink bow by her ear and has the same color gem in her forehead. Her gloves and socks around her feet have the fuzzy faux fur. Her shoes are mismatched in color. FAMILY: Whisk is the middle child out of three siblings, being youngest Bounder and oldest Zipper. She loves the company of her siblings but her wild, untamed energy sometimes grinds on them. Zipper usually needs a break, Bounder is more so likely to humor her for hours on end. ] Whisk is close with both her parents, very much a daddy's girl like his other daughters. She spends more time in the company of Blaze more so than Sonic though, mostly due to learning royal protocol and her father being gone often to protect the world. ] POWERS: Whisk has inherited Pyrokinesis and Super Speed from her mother and father. As she is young, she doesn't have much refined control over them, especially the fire portion. She prefers though to run more than use her royal flame. Once she is older and officially the future guardian of the Sol emeralds, she may come to learn to harness their power like her mother Blaze before her. FUN FACTS: Whisk's name, like her family, is a pun/nod to her abilities: [ take or move (someone or something) in a particular direction suddenly and quickly.] Whisk's sweaters are all fire proof, so don't worry, mama Blaze thought ahead. Whisk is the only member of the family to one day possess a super form. is the guardian of the Sol emeralds once she is older, so she can harness their energy like Blaze could Whisk gets her darker blue color from her grandfather Buluu.